The Akatsuki Life
by Tatsumaki-san
Summary: Sakura has recieved a mission she has to go live with the Akatsuki for a year! What happens when Sakura finds herself in love with Deidara? [SakuDei]
1. Life Begins with Akatsuki

**The Akatsuki Life**

**A Tatsukami-san creation**

(Sakura's about 18 now she's anbu rank)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any of these characters.

"Sakura, I have a very important, and dangerous, mission for you. Don't tell or show anyone it." Tsunade said taking out a small scroll. Sakura stood in front of her sensei, eager to see what kind of mission she was to receive. She took the scroll from Tsunade.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade said and shuffled some papers around. "Oh and Sakura, if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Okay." Sakura said and bowed. She walked out of her teachers' office and put her scroll in the pocket with her kunai's.

'_Yes! Finally, a good, exciting mission! I haven't had one of these for AGES!" _She went straight to her home.

"Tadaima!!" She yelled and took off her shoes. Sakura didn't even bother waiting for an answer. She went straight to her room.

"Okaeri." Her mother said while dicing some potatoes; not really paying attention to her own daughter.

Sakura removed her kunai and shuriken pouches and placed them on her desk, but removed the scroll. After a long day, she needed relaxing so she jumped on her bed sending her organized bed into a complete mess. She smashed her face in her pillow and squirmed around.

She turned on her back and relaxed for about ten minutes thinking about her day. She went through some injured ninjas and did some more training with Naruto; he for some reason wanted to see how much stronger she had gotten. She sat up cross-legged and reached for the scroll. She opened it and laid it out on her wrinkled bed.

Haruno Sakura, 

You have been given a top-secret mission; spy on the Akatsuki and gather information on what they want to do with the Biju's.

You will remain there for a year. Get use to their lifestyle and find out any other information.

You will leave the next day you get the scroll.

Be careful Sakura.

Tsunade :3

'_Always putting that little smile next to her name.'_ she sighed. Sakura often wondered why Tsunade wanted to be Hokage. She didn't have to; that's what Sakura wondered the most.

Snapping back to reality, she began restocking her supply of medicine, creams, bandages, shurikens, kunais, letter bombs, and any other weapons and medical supplies she could think of.

'_Oh gosh, I just now realized, I'll be working with the most feared ninja's! S-class criminals! Will they kill me?" _Now, Sakura didn't really want this mission now. '_No. You're an Anbu now Sakura. You'll take every mission and you'll complete it too.' She told herself. _

She packed an extra set of clothes in a backpack, just in case. Sighing, she plopped on her bed and look at her alarm clock beside her. It read 9:00.

"I'd better get a lot of rest, tomorrow's going to be a very busy day." She whispered to herself. She let out one more sigh before trying to fall asleep.

_The following day…_

"Tsudane-sama, I'll be leaving if there's nothing else." Sakura said.

"No, that is all. You may leave now." Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed before turning to leave.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called out. "Be careful, ok?"

"Hai." She turned and left. Sakura stood at the Konoha gates and looked at her village. It would be the last time until her mission was over. In a _year_.

It was about 5:30 when she left. The cold morning air stung her cheeks. The last time she left for a mission this early was with Shika and some others. The mud made a squishing noise below her feet.

'_This is horrible condition to be traveling in. I can't tell if any other shinobi are trying to sneak up on me.'_ Sakura thought. _'They'll most likely mask their chakra too. I'd better go in the forest to be safe.'_

Sakura turned to her left and jumped in a tree. She looked at where her location was and continued. About 2 hours into her trip, she sensed a huge chakra just a little northeast of her current location.

'_I'd better go check that out.'_ She thought and went towards the huge chakra source. She masked her own chakra and hid behind a tree. She looked over her shoulder and saw a black cloak with red clouds on it. She quietly took off her Konoha headband and a kunai and made a scratch where the symbol was, to prove that she was no longer a ninja from Konoha. She put it back on when the Akatsuki member heard her.

"Come out. I know you're there." He said.

'_Shit!' _Sakura cursed at herself. _'Why do you always have to be so noisy!'_ She calmly obeyed his orders, hoping not to get killed.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" The Akatsuki member spoke.

Sakura looked up at him, but found that she couldn't see his face due to the straw hat.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a medical ninja and I want to join your organization, _Akatsuki_."

"Where were you from, un?"

"Konoha. I was a pupil of Tsunade, but I surpassed her." She said. Hopefully by saying she passed Tsunade, which she did, would make them want to take her in.

"What make you think that we would want you, un?" The Akatsuki member kept on asking her questions.

"I would be able to heal your members. I'm also a great Genjutsu user." She said.

"Hmph. Come with me, un." He said and walked towards the base, which was still a long way.

Sakura kept as much distance as possible from her and him, but not too much.

"Kunoichi," he said, "keep up or I'll leave you behind." He jumped into the trees and sped off. Sakura sighed and jumped in the trees. In a few moments she was beside the Akatsuki member.

"So what's your name?" she asked trying to make the time go by.

"Why do you want to know, un?" he asked.

"Because I told you mine, so you tell me yours."

"Deidara, the one who 'killed' Gaara." He said waiting to see what her reaction would be like.

Suppressing her anger, she simply said, "I remember you now, I killed your partner. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Sasori or something like that." She couldn't help but let a tiny smirk out.

"We're almost there." He said. After another 30 minutes, they arrived at a cave, the Akatsuki hideout.

"Stay here. I don't want you being killed." Deidara did some hand seals and a door to the cave opened.

_Inside the cave…_

"Leader-sama," Deidara said kneeling down in front of his hologram. "A kunoichi from Knoha wants to join, she's also a medic. I think she would be an excellent part of our group, we've been needing a medic for a while."

"Bring her in I'll decide." Leader said.

Deidara nodded and brought in Sakura.

"What is your name?" Leader asked.

"Haruno Sakura." She said. Sakura was asked a series of questions before she was finally accepted.

"Deidara, show her where everything is." He simply said leaving Sakura to him and disappeared.

"Congrats, Sakura-chan, un." Deidara said and handed her a box. She peeked inside and saw it was her Akatsuki uniform.

'_I always hated these…' _

"Kunoichi, stop daydreaming and follow me, un." Deidara said walking to the main rooms and such.

"This is your room." He said opening the door. It was a fairly large room. It had a small window that had a great view of the forest. She set her backpack and other things down on the bed and rushed to meet up with Deidara.

"This is our new member, Haruno Sakura." Deidara said pointing to Sakura.

She bowed politely. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi." Deidara said and Tobi (in the background) yelled "Welcome back Deidara-sempai!" while waving his arms trying to get his sempai's attention. Deidara paid no attention to Tobi, but when he kept on yelling at Deidara, he (Dei) threw a rock at Tobi's head. "Shut up!" he yelled at Tobi. Tobi sat back down and acted like a good boy. (T.T poor Tobi)

"Any questions?" Deidara asked Sakura. "Oh a by the way, you'll also be cooking our meals too. You can't _just_ be a medical nin after all." He said smirking at Sakura. Sakura made a pout (: ) at Deidara and went to her room. Once in her room, she sat on her bed and stared out her window for a long time, just thinking.

_15 minutes later…_

Without knocking, Deidara came into Sakura's room and closed the door behind him. He was surprised to see that Sakura had fallen asleep in such a short amount of time. He looked at her sleep, and decided to wait until she woke up. So he grabbed a chair and sat down in a corner.

_Half an hour later…_

The sun's golden rays shone directly n Sakura's eyes. She lifted up her hand to shield her eyes, but found it impossible to fall back asleep. Sighing, she lifted the blanket that was covering her.

'_Wait, I don't remember having a blanket.'_ She thought, her eyes wide open. She sensed a chakra near the door and quickly looked over there. There she saw a smirking Deidara looking directly at her. His bright blue eyes met her shiny emerald green ones and it felt like it couldn't move. She shut her eyes and let out the loudest scream she had.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

All right, I'm surprised I finished this first chapter in about a day o.o' I'm getting better at this! x So sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or what not.

If I get like…4 or 5 reviews, I'll out up a new chapter.


	2. Not starting off so great

"Geeze, stop screaming!!" Deidara yelled. He ran over to her and cupped one of his hands over her mouth to muffle the screaming.

"What are you doing in my room when I'm sleeping!!!" Sakura yelled pushing him off of her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to make dinner, gosh, un." Deidara said stumbling back towards the wall

"Well you could've woken me up! What're you, some kinda perv?!" She yelled using the blanket to cover herself.

"But you just look so cute and peaceful when you're sleeping, un." He said smiling. "Just joking though." He said smiling.

Sakura screamed again. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed throwing things at him such as her hairbrush, toothbrush, an open bottle of toothpaste and her wallet.

Deidara rushed out of the room avoiding all the things that were thrown at him. He ran over to the Akatsuki's main room, where Itachi and Kisame were.

"Deidara, what were you doing in Sakura-chan's room? You were in there for a long time." Kisame said looking at his suspiciously.

"Nothing! I went in to tell her to cook dinner for us! That's it!" Deidara explained.

"Then what took you so long Deidara?" Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Deidara simply said, and that was the end of their discussion. "Hey, where's that idiot Tobi?" Deidara asked.

"In his room." Itachi said taking a sip of some tea. After a minute of nothing, Deidara heard something behind him. Quickly, he turned around to see…nothing. He turned back around to face Itachi and Kisame for a moment when…

"Deidara-sempai!!!!!!" Tobi screamed and caught Deidara in a bear hug. "Look! I made you something!!" He yelled letting go of him. He waved around a poorly drawn picture of Deidara watching Sakura sleep.

"Tobi!!" He yelled and threw his slipper at his head. It made contact and the paper flew out of his hands landing where Kisame was.

"Deidara," he said picking up the picture, "what's this?" he raised an eyebrow. (Does he even have eyebrows? 0.o)

"What?" he said walking over to Kisame. He grabbed the picture and stared at it. "Tobi you bastard. How did you see me?" he muttered under his breath. (No one else could hear him.) Deidara ripped the picture apart and called it, 'A worthless piece of junk.' And 'Not even close to art.' Which hurt Tobi's feelings.

_After the embarrassing incident…_

Sakura came out with her Akatsuki uniform on. She ignored Deidara and greeted everyone else.

"I'll be cooking dinner if anyone was wondering." She simply said and went to the kitchen. She stared making tonkatsu with some miso soup. After half an hour she was done slaving over a hot stove. She served everyone and made a special plaate, which included desert, for Tobi because he was sad :(

"Sakura-chan, why don't we get any desert?" Kisame whined.

"Because Sakura-chan like _me_ better!" Tobi smiled but you couldn't see it because of his mask.

"Tch, fine you big babies." She said and got them all deserts. When they were finished she cleaned up and told Kisame to wash the dishes.

"Sakura-chan, I already told you that I'm sorry." Deidara whispered to her.

"Fine, but if you ever, _ever _do that again, I'll punch you so hard-" she said.

"Yes, yes, I know." He said trying to calm her down.

"I'm not done yet." Sakura smirked. "I get to give you a nickname. Blondie and Dei-kun."

Deidara groaned but accepted. He always hated nicknames; they were a waste of time.

Sakura went back in her room and started making an antidote for a special kind of poison. She tried so hard to figure out what the antidote was, but it always failed. But she was determined to figure out what it was.

_The next day…_

"Sakura-san," Deidara said knocking. When no response came, he decided to let himself in, despite the risks. He found her asleep at her desk, with a small container of yellowish crème in it. "Sakura-chan, wake up." He said gently patting her until she woke up.

"Naruto-san?" she said rubbing her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she could still see some blond hair and blue eyes. She immediately recognized the person as Naruto.

"Guess again, un." He said smiling.

"Dei-kun?" she said smiling.

"Bingo, un." He said. "Lets go. We have some training for you."

"Why so early?" she said and sat up straight. Her whole body was sore from the way she slept. She placed her hand on her back, shoulder, and neck. Concentrating her chakra, she healed the sore spots.

"Tch, using your chakra on something as small as that. What a waste, un." He grabbed her arm and yanked her up off of the chair.

"Dei-kun!" she exclaimed, holding onto his arm for dear life.

"Relax, I got you, un." He said laughing. Sakura felt her face getting hotter by the second. "You're blushing, un." He said letting go of her.

"I know…" she said embarrasses. She let go of his arm and went to get her uniform on. She came back out 10 minutes later looking for the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Dei-kun?" she called.

"Over here!" He yelled from the main room.

'_Oh that's right! Breakfast!'_ she just remembered that she was the 'head chef'. She walked over to the kitchen to see them sitting at the table waiting for breakfast.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled waving his arms to get her attention.

"Hey Tobi. What do you all want for breakfast?"

"Anything." They all said at once.

"Alright…" she cracked open some eggs and made some bacon. She toasted some bread and served it all to them. "Enjoy."

She sat down in her assigned seat, she thought it was weird that they had assigned seats, but she had the worst. It was between Tobi and Deidara. She sighed and began eating.

_After breakfast…_

"Alright Sakura, come at me like you want to kill me." Itachi said standing about 20 feet away from Sakura. Sakura sent chakra to her right fist and ran at Itachi. Over the past years, she had increased her speed; she had been training with Lee. She threw her punch at Itachi, but of course missed. It hit the ground and made a huge crater, which impressed everyone.

"Your aim lacks." Itachi said landing on the ground.

Sakura did some quick handseals. "Suiton:Daibakufu no Jutsu!" She yelled and sent water at Itachi. She figured it would be perfect considering that he was a fire user.

Itachi did handseals with lightning fast speed. "Katon: Gokaikyu no Jutsu!" he said as a huge fireball came out of his mouth. It was so hot, that it began evaporating the water from Sakura's attack.

"Clever, kunoichi, but you lack power."

Sakura bit her lip. "Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu!" she yelled and sunk into the mud. She moved right in back of Itachi and smashed the ground upwards, so it made a kind of reverse crater. Itachi jumped, but was still hit by the ground.

"Ok, I'll let you rest for a while." He said to Sakura.

Sakura went back to Deidara.

"Good job Sakura-chan." He said clapping. "I never knew you had so much power in you."

Sakura smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

_15 minutes later…_

"Sakura! I want to fight you this time!" Kisame said holding Samehada

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

yay! I'm getting really into this story! Well, there was a little bit of romance there! But I can't let it go too far this early in the story. :p So poor Tobi. I feel so bad for him T.T

So same deal, 4 or 5 more reviews and another chapter


	3. Water Fights!

Sorry about the other chapter -.-' not much SakuDei so far… I'll try to get them going in this chapter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Sakura smirked. She already knew that Kisame would use water attacks, but she wanted to see what else he could do. "Ok!" She said excitedly.

Sakura got in her fighting position; Kisame just held Samehada above his shoulder.

"Don't go easy on me Kisame." She said smiling.

"Then I won't hold back." Kisame said smiling. His sharp shark-like teeth were showing, which kind of intimidated her.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" Sakura yelled and 'disapeared.'

Kisame smirked and then laughed. "Sakura-chan, do you really think I'll fall for that genjutsu trick?" He said. He concentrated and stopped his chakra flow and broke the genjutsu.

"Tch. Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!!" Kisame yelled. A huge amount of water came from his mouth and flooded the area.

"Does he always have to do that jutsu?" Deidara said to himself. He jumped up and landed on a tree branch, away from the water.

Sakura was caught off guard by his attack. The water came crashing down on her like a big wave or waterfall. It knocked the wind out of her and slammed her against the ground. The precious air that she held escaped from her mouth. Realizing that she didn't want to die yet, Sakura acted quickly and resurfaced at the top. She gasped for air and stood on top of the water.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu." Kisame said almost in a whisper. He created a giant dragon made from water and sent it directly at Sakura.

"Oh crap." Sakura muttered "I'll burn out all my chakra by using _that _attack. Oh well," she sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu!" A strem of mud shot out of her mouth and created a protective wall against the water dragon.

Kisame disappeared and reappeared in back of Sakura. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu." He sent a water missile in back of Sakura, so it had a direct hit.

'_Crap, he used the dragon as a distraction. I'm done; he won.'_ She thought turning around to see the missile heading straight toward her. _'And I'm pretty much out of chakra.'_ She got hit by the shark and went flying into the mud wall. She coughed up some blood and fell into the water.

"Kisame! You over did it!" Deidara yelled and jumped in after her. He knew, even if he asked, Kisame wouldn't have gone after their medic that they needed.

Underwater, Deidara saw Sakura unconscious at the bottom, which is the ground, lying down. He quickly grabbed her and headed for the surface. "Kisame that stupid baka…" he muttered. He carried Sakura to her room and tried finding her key. No good.

'_Damn, she doesn't have her key. And she's starting to get kinda heavy…Kuso. My room it is.'_ He thought unlocking his room and placing her on his bed.

_About 45 minutes later…_

"Dei…dei…DEIDARA!" she yelled sitting upright all of a sudden.

Deidara, who was jus about to fall asleep in a chair by the window, now wasn't there. He was on the floor shocked and scared. "Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you, un?!" He yelled at her.

"Oh, I guess I was having a teeny nightmare…" she said with an innocent look. "Whoops…sorry" She giggled.

Deidara gave made a noise and got back on his chair. Sakura tried getting up, but was stopped.

"Oh no, you can't walk yet, un." Deidara said looking at Sakura. "You wasted all your chakra and almost drowned. You stay in bed for a while."

"Ugh." She groaned. She hated being still. "Hey, whose room is this?" _'I like the paintings and sculptures.'_ Thought Sakura.

"Mine." Dei said absent-mindedly. "Why?"

"Oh I just like the paintings and sculptures." She said lying back down. She squirmed around a bit until she found a comfortable place.

"You do, un?" he said happily.

"Yeah, they're nice and pretty." Sakura noticed how happy Deidara got when she said that she liked his art things. She smiled and looked out the window. She felt so tensed up from the fighting; she just had to ask Deidara.

"Do you guys happen to have a hot tub?" She asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah, we do. It's in the back. Are you tense from all the fighting? You must be out of shape, un." He said teasing her. Sakura pouted and got out of the bed. This time, Deidara didn't stop her, but he did help her get to her own room. "I'll be in the hot tub if you need me." She said closing the door behind her.

Sakura changed into a black and red bikini and wrapped a towel around her, and came out of her room. She walked very quickly, hoping to avoid anyone seeing her. The Akatsuki hideout was so confusing! They had hallways leading to dead ends, and some traps there too. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Itachi.

"Watch where you're going, kunoichi." He said. "Where are you going?"

Sakura felt his cold eyes rest on her. It felt like she couldn't breathe. "The hot tub." She said snapping out of it.

Itachi pointed in the correct direction and left. _'Thanks I guess.'_ Sakura thought and left for the hot tub.

It was a fairly large tub, big enough to hold at least four people. She unwrapped her towel and slowly dipped in the hot water. She felt all her muscles relax. She leaned against the wall and took in a deep breath. "This feels so good." She said to herself.

_15 minutes later…_

Sakura heard some splashing noises on the other end of the hot tub. She paid no attention to it and continued relaxing.

Again was the noise. Now it was starting it bug her. But no, she kept on relaxing and shut her eyes.

"Got you!" Deidara yelled and splashed water on Sakura. He went under water quickly and swam to the other side.

"What the hell?!" She yelled wiping the hot water from her face. "Who was that?!" She tried looking under water, but it was cloudy from who knows what.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Deidara yelled.

"You!" She swam over to him and tackled him (Which caused him to go under water.) He came back up and pushed Sakura under water for payback. She came back up and gasped for air. She splashed him and he splashed her.

_After they were done playing_

"Deidara! Sakura!" Kisame yelled at them. "Stop flirting! Leader-sama said you have to prepare for a mission!"

"We aren't flirting!" They both said at the same time.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

A lil' bit of DeiSaku there! I love writing this story! I stayed up until like 12:30 writing this! Yay!

Ok! I'm gonna do something awesome! Send, in reviews or a message, what you want the mission to be! I'll pick the best one and make it into a chapter! -


	4. Attacked!

Ohmygosh! I'm sooo sorry! I got a writers block and then completely forgot about this story!!! Gomen ne…._  
_

_Months later…_

Over the months, Sakura had become very attached to Deidara. The entire Akatsuki group had noticed it too, and they were always teasing Deidara about Sakura.

_Then Came the Surprise…_

"Deidara, Sakura." Itachi said. "You have been assigned a mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. You are to find a sword that was once used by a Seven Mist Swordsmen. The location is unknown, but we know that it's extremely powerful." Itachi finished reading it and tossed it to Sakura.

"Why us? Why not you and Kisame?" Sakura asked catching the assignment.

"I don't know. I don't ask those questions." Itachi said sitting down. "What I do know is that you are assigned this mission with Deidara because he has a habit of losing his arms. Since you're a medical nin, it would make sense that you would go with him."

He pouted at Itachi. "When do we leave?"

"7:00 tomorrow morning. Get there as fast as you can." Itachi said and left for his room.

"How long do you think we'll be there?" Sakura asked Deidara.

"Who knows." He said shrugging. "Just pack for a couple days."

"Ok…" Sakura said. She left for her room and brought out her travel backpack that she always used.

_6:00 in the morning…_

"Sakura." Deidara whispered while gently shaking her body. He was careful not to make any big noises so that he wouldn't wake the others.

"Ne. Five more minutes…" Sakura whined and turned over on her other side.

"No. Up now." He said and picked her up.

Sakura would've screamed if it weren't for Deidara's hand firmly planted on her mouth. He had learned when she would scream, so naturally he was prepared, it was almost a habit of his.

"Stupid baka!" Sakura hissed at him. Deidara merely chuckled and went outside to the main room.

Sakura quickly took a shower and dried her hair. She grabbed her backpack and tossed it over one shoulder. She locked her room and met with Deidara.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was ready before you, remember, un?" he smirked. "We'll walk halfway there and then we'll fly the rest, alright?"

"Great." Sakura said gladly. She didn't want to walk all the way over there, and knowing Deidara, he wasn't going to make any stops either.

They both left the Akatsuki base and started their long journey to the Village Hidden in the Mist.

_An Hour into their trip…_

"Deidara, lets take a break. I'm hungry," She held her growling stomach, "and my feet hurt."

"Whiner. I don't know how you even made in in Akatsuki…" Deidara said and sat down under a big tree. Sakura had packed some bentos in her huge backpack.

"Is this what made you backpack so heavy, un?!" He said. Sakura had made him carry it for a while since she complained it was too heavy.

"No. It's mostly antidotes and medical things I use." She sipped some of her tea. "Ok, I'm done. Make a clay bird and let's go."

"Tch. So demanding, so demanding, un." The palms on his hands spit out a piece of clay. Deidara sculpted it into a bird and transformed it so it was large enough to carry both of them. Sakura hopped on it and sat down. Deidara sat down next to her and put her backpack in front of them.

…

"Look!" He pointed straight ahead. "We're almost there. Let's walk the rest of he way." The giant clay bird landed and they both got off.

Sakura strapped on the heavy backpack and they continued to the Mist Village.

"Deidara," She began, "do you know where the sword is?" She looked at him and knew this would be a long mission.

"Err. Not exactly, un." He smiled hoping she wouldn't it him. "But that makes the mission more fun! For me at least, un."

Sakura groaned and continued walking.

---

"Their here. Should we take out the blond first?"

"Sure. The girl looks weak. Use your genjutsu."

Two figures jumped out of the trees and landed on the ground. One did some handseals and did a genjutsu.

---

Sakura heard some leaves rustle. She immediately stopped and looked at her surroundings.

"Deidara, we're being watched." She whispered.

"Yeah, I know. They can't mask their cha-" he stopped suddenly and fell to the ground.

"Deidara?!" Sakura yelled and rushed to his side. He writhed in agony of the ground. Sakura felt some tears form in her eyes. It all looked familiar, somehow she recognized it. But from where? Then it hit her. Sasuke. He looked just like Sasuke during the Chunin exams.

Deidara's eye was wide open and his hand clutched his head. He moaned in pain, and Sakura could only watch him.

"S-Sak-ura?" He managed to say. "I-I l-love yo-u.' He stuttered out the words that he kept secret for so long.

Sakura held his face in her hands. She felt something moisten the palm of her hands.

'_W-What is this?'_ She lifted up her hands and realized what it was. _'These are…tears. He's crying!' _

"Little kunoichi, it's your turn." One of the figures said and threw a kunai at her. He chuckled. "This was too easy." He said thinking it would hit her.

At the very last moment, she brought up and hand that held a kunai. It deflected it as she turned to face them.

"Oh," The second figure said, "It looks like she's going to put up a fight. This'll be fun."

Sakura knew how to get Deidara out of the genjutsu, but she new they wouldn't allow her enough time to do it. She threw a kunai that had a bomb attached to it at them. It exploded right before reaching them, allowing Sakura to leap in the trees with Deidara.

Sakura carefully set down Deidara on a thick tree branch. "I love you too." She whispered even though he couldn't hear her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and channeled her chakra into his body.

"We're not going to let you break the genjutsu we put on him." He chuckled. "Kirigakura no Jutsu." He muttered. A dense mist soon surrounded them.

"I won't go down without a fight either." Sakura smirked. "Dokugin." Sakura blew a poisonous gas from her mouth around the area she was in. She quickly took Deidara and hopped to a different area.

She quickly masked her chakra and hid behind a bushel of leaves big enough to hide both of them. Sakura placed a hand on one of his shoulders and forced some of her chakra into him.

He was a little bit dazed, but he 'woke up' from the genjutsu.

"Deidara!" Sakura gasped and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're ok." She said with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Sakura…" Deidara said weakly. 'Keep your guard up. You have to fight for both of us now. I'll help you when I can, un."

Sakura let go of Deidara and nodded her head. She took off Deidara's cloak and placed it under his head.

"Found ya." The ninja said and threw a punch at Sakura. Reacting quickly, Sakura caught the punch and held him tightly. She threw one of her chakra powered punches at the ninjas abdomen, sending him flying.

The ninja smashed into a tree and was knocked out –close to dying too. The other ninja had gotten smart and fled before she could catch him.

Sakura returned to Deidara. "Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"No, un." He said smiling. He sat up after a while and put his cloak back on.

"Ok, we better get going, un."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah."

They both jumped from the trees and landed softly on the ground. They started walking towards the Mist Village.

"Sakura," he said looking at her.

"Yeah?" The absent minded Sakura said.

"I really do love you." He said and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

w o.0 0.o

Alright. I had a major writers block so forgiveee meeeee!!!!

I wanna say a big ol thanks to **Mugen47 **for providing the story line!! applauses.


End file.
